pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops
2.PNG|Uberheroes VS Cyclops Cyclops.png|Normal Cyclops "What tasty-looking eyeballs! Make a meal of the beasties!" - First Cyclops encountered, Traverse the Field of Giants! Cyclops are a type of enemy in Patapon 3. They are quite strong towards Stagger and Knockback but are weak against Fire, and Ice. You will encounter many Cyclopes in the leagues of the Bonedeth. They wear helmets and wield a clubs much like an over-sized Dekapon. There is a stronger version of the cyclops, The Mutant Cyclops. He is blue-coloured, wears a purple-horned helmet and wields a larger purple-coloured club. He also has square patterns whereas the red cyclops has round. This version is much stronger than its cousin and can deal one-hit kills with his attacks, should you be unprepared in battle. He is 1.5x taller than the red cyclops. He first appears in Hunt the Cyclops: Part Deux. Once you have defeated a Cyclops, he can either drop Ka-ching or treasure chests, the rarity of these chest vary from level 1 wooden chests to level 25 jeweled chests. Attacks Rock Throw He will back down and reach for a rock on the ground. After a while, he will throw it directly at you. This will cause moderate damage, but causes high stagger and sometimes knockback. Ranged units should try to dodge it. PonPata will avoid this, although doing it at the wrong time will get you hit. Sometimes, he throws Wooden/Iron/Gold treasure chests , and in extremely rare cases, a Jeweled Chest. A Mutant Cyclops will throw a spiked rock instead of a regular rock, which deals higher damage. Slam He will begin to charge himself, and after a while he will slam his club at you. PonPata will avoid this. He can run towards you to get closer, sometimes making PonPata fail. Causes knockback and stagger and can also deal critical hits for Mutants. Sometimes he will act like he is winding up for the attack, but is really just taunting you. Multi Slam Same as Slam except he slams you multiple times. PonPata will also avoid this, although some Cyclops will slam enough times that it is still slamming by the time the PonPata Song is finished. ChakaPata may help too if the Cyclops does not charge to your Uberhero. Just as with Slam, he can run towards you to get a better aim. The upgraded Cyclops is able to do this more times as they are faster and stronger. Tip: If the Cyclops is taunting at you, and is prepared to do a melee attack, It is most likely to be a Multi Slam. Running slam Looks like he is going to use a normal slam attack, but runs forward, gathering your troops and then uses a slam attack. A better way to recognize the Running Slam is if he is winding up the normal slam but from farther away, a bit closer or farther than the usual range they do their Rock Throw. Trivia *When staring at the Patapons through its helmet, if a cyclops is hit from a stagger attack, it won't stagger until finishing the looking animation. *Players can get more than one Treasure Chest from a Cyclops, same with a Gargoyle, but the first treasure chest obtained by taking the treasure chest that was thrown by the Cyclops. The difference is, Gargoyle does not throw a treasure chest, but Gargoyle hold the treasure chest instead. Gallery Giant123.JPG|Normal Cyclops Cyclopes.png|Cyclops Tip on Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss